


Castiel’s Prayer

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Dean is the love of Cas' life, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Prayer, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: As an angel, Castiel faces confliction when he realizes his abiding love for his own best friend, Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Castiel’s Prayer

Father, when I first saw him I didn't understand the means of my affection.

I did not know I would have wanted him so… and God I am sorry for loving your creation far more than I should.

Teach me how to fight this, if you see me as wrong, Father. Not only is it because I am male but it is my angelic state that troubles me. 

How could an angel fall for a human when it is forbidden? 

Yet, lust isn't the only thing that ripples through my vessel, Lord.

I also have felt so much for Dean, My Dean…I care for his safety and his happiness. I hate it when he cries. When he is hurting and hiding from everyone, even his dear brother, Sam. 

Dean doesn't know that I can hear him. That I am always so near…

Sometimes, I honestly can't help but think a wicked thought,  _ 'What is the harm when we can not create Nephilim?' _

I yearn for him and it hurts me.

Dean's calloused hands and green eyes.

The smell of his hair and the sound of his footsteps…

It all makes me ache and oh how it is his voice that sends an absolution into my own spirit that I simply cannot fathom.

It frightens me, Father. Take me now, before I do something wrong. 

I want Dean far too badly and the self-control I have is fading. What would you have me do?

_ "Go to him." _


End file.
